The Proteomics Core Facility provides an interactive resource for protein chemistry, separations, and mass spectrometry. The Proteomics Core Facility serves the research needs of basic science with specifically targeted functional investigations, including the identification of interacting proteins isolated by coimmunoprecipitation, localization of post-translational modifications, and development of assays for enzymatic activity. For clinical and translational projects, the Proteomics Core Facility offers profiling services, using either 2D gel electrophoresis or liquid chromatography coupled to mass spectrometry, and subsequent identification of relevant proteins indicated by data mining. In addition, community education is a key element of developing this new facility at Moffitt Cancer Center; training is provided through a series of seminars and resources are made available on an internal Web site.